


No one ever had to sell me on how nice the fire smells

by durantesknight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil AU, F/F, also alex dies, author doesn't know what he wrote exactly, be warned, but not really(?), its just mentioned but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: Her head runs for answers. Why? Why does she still bother trying when the entire world have made it clear that they don’t trust her? Why? When her should-be-mother hates her for simply daring to breath. She thinks of everytime she has ever wanted to break, to prove them right, to take a dip into the pool of sins and let them wash her. She thinks of Kara. Sweet, real Kara, so ready to believe her, to fight for her inoccence. That can not be the person in front of her right now. So dark and cold, doubting her own morals, talking about revenge. So she lies.“Because is the right thing to do.”





	No one ever had to sell me on how nice the fire smells

**Author's Note:**

> title is from welcome to the family by watsky but the lyrics in the context of the song dont actually fit the fic but i dont care

It's raining that night. A storm hits National City with all it has, wind, thunder and lightning. The walls of Lena's office at L-Corp seems to shake with every strike. Its late but the thought of going home in that wheater makes her shiver. Jess left hours ago, but her small office still feels fuller than she knows her house will.

There is a bust of light, a lighting she recognizes, followed by a loud explosion noise, before everything goes black. She has never noticed just how loud everything around her is untill that one moment of silence. She stays put in her chair not wanting to risk a walk around her office in the dark and end up bumping against something. She lays back, her head against the soft back of the chair, eyes closed, hearing the heavy rain drops against her glass windows, the noise is deafening.

Suddenly theres a change on the noise, no longer blocked by the glass is now pouring into her office floor. She opens her eye to see a dark figure against her, now open, window, she jumps to her feet, heard banging on her chest, its feels like a nightmare. A thunder recons through the sky, its light making it possible for Lena to see the face of her probable assailant. She takes a deep breath, calming herself, karas face features now visible, she is soaked, hair down, no glasses, and eve thought the wind is strong enough at that height to make all papers in Lena's office fly, she stands perfectly still, not breathing it seems, her hair, blowing.

"Supergirl?" she is not wearing her usual cape and skirt, but the absence of glasses makes Lena assume that that is the persona of her best friend who is visiting her. Lena is not dumb or blind, but for the sake of their friendship she can play her part very well. "Is everything okay?"

There is no answer for a few seconds, enough to make Lena's doubt if that is really her friend or one of the many impostors she has had along the years. Finally Kara turns, closing the window, stoping the water for pooling more in the carpet floor. She stares at the city behind her, all in the dark except for a few small flashes and the occasional thunders. Finally, she speaks, her voice sounding hoarse and hurt, but also cold and detached.

"I met a man today," it's a story Lena catches up, stepping up to the side of the super, up close she can see she is wearing a deep dark red body suit, with blue details, the El symbol still there but ripped and deformed."He told me he was the strongest champion in the galaxy. I told him I wasn't going to fight him. So he made me" her voice breaks, it's the first sign of venerability she shown since stepping into the office. "He killed her in front of me, quick and efficient, broke her neck." Her eyes finally leave the skyline and land on Lena. She shivers, looking into her friend's eyes has always ben a beautiful thing to do, but now they feel cold, she can se the glitering behind them, the power, "I wasn't so kind to him."

The power choses that moment to return and Lena finds herself closer to kara then she had noticed, so close she can notice the colors of her clothes, is not black as she had initially thought, instead is a deep dark red with blue highlights, so close she can see blood on it, splashed against the deformity of the El symbol, she touches it. Her hands which are almost perpetually cold finding the warm of kara’s body. Everything feels so right, even thought it isn't. A symbol of hope, of family, perverted that way, but its still like coming full circle.

Kara covers the hand on her chest with her own, with the other one she lifts Lena’s chin, making her look into her eyes again, heat spreading from her finger tips.

“You have lost so much,” she doesn't say in a hurtful way, there is no cruelty in it, she simply states, but the reminder still makes Lena flinch, the thought of Lex, her father, her mom who she could barely remember the face. “And you’re still so good. Why?” Lena blinks, the question making her unsure. She doesn't' know, and from what she gahers neither does supergirl. There is frustration in her eyes and ice in her veins. “All this world and its people do its take. So why, Lena. Why haven’t you got your revenge yet?”

Her head runs for answers. Why? Why does she still bother trying when the entire world have made it clear that they don’t trust her? Why? When her should-be-mother hates her for simply daring to breath. She thinks of everytime she has ever wanted to break, to prove them right, to take a dip into the pool of sins and let them wash her. She thinks of Kara. Sweet, real Kara, so ready to believe her, to fight for her inoccence. That can not be the person in front of her right now. So dark and cold, doubting her own morals, talking about revenge. So she lies.

“Because is the right thing to do.”  
  


* * *

 

 

Kara leaves looking disappointed, Lena watches from the window untill she disappears against the dark sky. Her chest feels heavy and the warmth on her face, from when Kara had touched slowly fades away. Lena goes home still in distress with the encounter, still trying to come up with reasons why she still tries, she learns eventually that all those reasons are somehow related to Kara, but now that kara herself seems to have lost sight of the necessity to be good they feel hollow.

Lena goes to sleep with a voice in her head that sounds exactly like Lilian, telling her she'll never be enough like every night, but this time theres is another one, questioning why even try.

 

* * *

 

For the next week Lena watches the news attentive. Watches as supergirl angers washes the world, she smashes through buildings, snaps thief's necks, she still saves people, but now she is cruel and efficient, she doesn't hold back. The thought of it makes Lena shivers. The news show people scared of her, journalist discuss if this is something like the time she threw Cat Grant out of a building, something temporally. Lena knows it's not, whatever Supergirl lost took a part of her with it, her faith, and it isn't coming back. Kara Danvers doesn't visit her anymore, Lena assumes that maybe Kara Danvers doesn't even exists anymore, the woman who visited her the other day was not her. And Lena finds herself missing her presence, her warmt.

As the days passes the thought that had been implanted in her head that day grows, each day she gets angrier, meaner, she snaps at her employers, throws things, rules her company with an iron fist that would make even her brother shiver. It feels good, to let go of the facade, it feels lighter.

Slowly she starts to put the pieces together, to the world it would not be possible, but knowing Supergirl's identity makes it so easy to infer on what happened.

Supegirl left a hole in the ground in midtown, a dead man in pieces, the builds around were wrecked, laser vision had cut through them. The grainy video of supergirl kneeling on top of him, screaming in anger at the sky, power pouring out of her eyes, makes Lena heart beats faster. The comments on youtube question if supergirl had ever killed before, and if she had; had she ever been that brutal?

That same week, as supergirl grows more and more instable there is a familiar face in the obituaries. Sharp jaw and short hair, Alex Danvers, stares at her and Lena finally lets go o the breath she had been holding since that rainy night. It makes sense, if anything would make kara lose hope in humanity, it would be Alex's death. Her dear sister, her hearth, her anchor.

Lena throws the paper on the trash and walks to her balcony, opening the windows, the wind is cold, unusual for National City it has been a closed wheater for the last few days, like the entire world is mourning with Kara.

She whispers her name, her real name, to the sky and in seconds supergirl is floating in front of her. No not supergirl, Kara, the real one. The kryptonian, the last of a culture, the orphan. There is no more sadness in her face, only cold impassibility.

"I'm sorry about Alex." she says because she doesn't know what else to say.

"Me too. But at the end of the day this world never deserved her."

"I don't think this world deserves anything."

Kara simply tilts her head, curiously, Lena feels herself under scrutiny, Kara's cold blue eyes trying to see through her. Finally, she smiles, a proper smile that makes the corner of her eyes wrinkle slightly. Still floating kara stands a hand, an invitation. Lena accepts, and gracefully she lets herself be pulled into the air, above everyone and everything else, the place where she had always belonged to. They kiss and its electric, where Kara's body is hard as steel her lips are soft and careful, irradiating heat and power.  
  


* * *

 

Kara flies Lena to her penthouse, caring her upward against her own body. Cutting through the air faster than Lena can think, the wind stings against her face and Lena cant help but cling harder to Kara out of survivor extinct. In return kara tightens her mouth against Lenas ear,

"Don't be scared." her voice is still firm, but its reassurings to her, making her feel untouchable. "I'll never let anything happen to you." Lena has never believed anything more in the world. No faith, no religion, no science. She clings to Kara again, but this time she feels safe, even if she fell from that high, she wouldn't die, Kara wouldn't let it. She feels power.

In the bedroom of her penthouse, they make love, rough, loud love. Kara takes control of her, makes her feel like a queen. And that is what Lena is, she knows that now, no longer bound to the illusion of humility, to the need of weakening herself to the world. Lena Luthor is a genius. She has money and power. She is a queen.

After, laying a mess of sheets, on a broken bed, they talk. Honest and raw, about everything. Lena learns about the stars and about gods she had never heard of, about how Kara, like herself, had been weakening herself since she stepped into this world.

"You don't have to anymore." their faces are close, Lena says this almost into Kara's mouth, like prayer a promise. "You can take back everything it took from you." Kara nods and kisses her, hard and hungry, taking her face into her hands.

Afterwards, they plan.

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are mine, english is not my first language


End file.
